In My Heart
by globgirl13
Summary: Now 21 years old, princess Fionna is forced into an arranged marriage with prince Mashall Lee. But when she meets another boy, they fall madly in love. When Marshall finds out about this, he has a plan to get his princess back. T cuz Im paranoid.R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1

**In My Heart**

Hope you guys like this story!

**Chapter 1: The Big News**

I stormed into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I crashed on my bed and screamed into my pillow. "ITS NOT FAIR!"

~Earlier ago~

My mother and father has summoned me. Being the daughter of the king and queen of the kingdom, I'm known as the beautiful, Princess Fionna. My mother smiled at my presence. "good afternoon, fionna".

"hi mom. So, how's it going?". My parents looked at each other as I stood in front of their thrones. "sweetie, your father and I have something very important to tell you". _Oh uh, this wont be good._ "what is it?".

"fionna," said my father,"you know, you're a 21 year old girl"

"yes dad, I know that". I had a little edge in my voice. I braced myself for the horrible news awaiting for me to hear. Surprises didn't surprise me. They always happened ever since I was just a little girl. Mother started to speak.

"darling, what your father is trying to tell you is, you need to get married". Okay, I've heard a lot of things in my life, but this. _Are you kidding me?_

"what?"

"don't worry fionna. Everything is gonna be al..."

"But I'm not ready! I don't even love somebody! I never dated in my life!"

"fionna, you don't think we know that! You need someone in your life so your father and I talked about it and.. We arranged your marriage for you". _An arranged marriage. Seriously? _I know being a princess means you need a prince by your side, but this! It's not right! It's called cruelty! Forcing a child into marriage! You need to let them flow into the loving ness of the heart! I had so many things going through my mind, I wasn't paying attention to the things my parents were saying. "... You'll meet him tonight".

"wait, what?"

"fionna, there's no time to explain that. Get ready for the annual ball tonight. Your the main event!". I started thinking out loud hoping my parents would understand but no! My father just got up and pushed me out of the room. He closed the door behind me. I just stared at it with tears forming in my eyes. Some of the castle staff was there and they were staring at me. I looked back and forth at them then ran up the staircase.

~Back to the present~

I stopped screaming in my pillow and slowly told myself to calm down. "whoa fionna, your a princess. And youre not supposed to act like this". Right after I said that, I screamed again in annoyance and threw my pillow towards the door. I hate being a princess. If you saw me, you would think I love being all prissy and Girly. Dude, that's called really, really good acting. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My blonde hair that was up to my waist was crazy, pointing in all different directions. My mascara was leaking due to me tearing up. Besides that, I was a mess. I leaned against my dresser and put my face in my hands in stress. "ugh! I wish I could make my own decisions for a change". Closing my eyes, I listened to the soft sound of music filling the room. The small radio on my bedside table played soft music. A gift from my parents from when I was little. My door opened a crack followed by the sound of a familiar voice. "hey Fi, I'm coming in?".

"yeah. Get in here". My best friend in the entire world just step foot in my room. She had snowy white skin and had light brown hair. She was just a normal citizen girl named Catherine but I call her cake. I don't know why. Maybe she likes cake? "so princess, I heard the news. Is it true?". I moaned. "yes, It's true!," I replied in an annoyed tone. Cake came closer and gasped. "You look hideous!". She right. I looked as if I were attacked by an ogre and I slipped in mud afterwards.

"okay, tell me everything". Cake sat on the edge of my bed and listened to me tell her what happened with me and my parents. I told her what my parent said, what I thought, and even what I did in my room. When I finished, she slowly got up from the bed. Suddenly she started jumping around all crazy screaming something I couldn't quite understand.

"ugh, girl, you need to get a move on," said cake.

"what?"

"you're not married yet! Have some fun before you meet your prince!"

"okay. Maybe I'll have a little fun". Cake always have a solution to everything. It's her specialty. "fionna. I'm taking you to that ball tonight and you will meet your prince either you like or not". I guess tonight won't be so bad. But I'm still pretty sad about the whole marriage thing. "cake, your coming to, right?". She nodded her head. I followed her to the bathroom. We put on each others makeup. Did each others hair. Picked out each others dress and put them on ourselves. By the time it was 8:02pm, we were ready.

End of chapter.

Hey, I know this chapters short but I'm just testing to see if you guys like it. I'll add more chapters later on in the future. By the way, I did not steal anyone's idea, this came in my head. Don't forget to rate and review:) Love Ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**In My Heart**

Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews! They encourage me to write more. From reading some reviews, I'm gonna try to revise my grammar! Okay! Here's...

**Chapter 2: The Annual Ball**

Cake had chosen the perfect dress for me to wear. Even though I'm not the dressy type, I've got to admit this was gorgeous. As I walked into the ballroom with my best friend, the crowd was shocked. They murmured and gasped at the sight. The dress came up to my ankles. It separated the top and bottom with a crystal blue waist band. The top was just a plain dark blue. But the bottom was the color of a bright, neon blue with black and silver swirls traveling across it. My favorite color. Cake knows me so well. Everyone cheered as I sat on my throne next to my royal parents. When the crowd was settled down, my father stood up. "As you all may know, we are here today to celebrate the announcing of my daughter, princess fionna's, marriage". The crowd once again applauded. I forced a smile onto my face. I didn't even know who the groom was. I rested my face on my hand as I leaned to the side waiting for my prince to appear. "Princess Fionna is a beautiful, sweet woman who needs a wonderful man in her life. So that's why we have arranged her to marry the handsome, prince Marshall lee! ". Trumpets played and the crowd stepped aside as the doors burst opened. I expected to see a prince but instead I saw something else. His black hair a mess and his skin a pale complexion. He wasn't wearing a tux but a black tux shirt and faded skinny jeans. His red converse stood out from his outfit. I immediately sat up from my chair. I glanced at cake that seemed to be staring at the prince with her mouth hanging open. She finally caught my gaze and mouthed the words 'he's hot! '. I saw that my parents were surprised too. "Princess Fionna," spoke the prince.

I stood up and said, "Prince Marshall". The crowd cheered and the music started again. Making my way down the steps, I met Marshall in the middle of the ballroom floor.

"Why, I guess you're not so bad". He chuckled.

"Well, were you expecting something different?"

"I guess I was". I examined him more carefully. His eyes told a story but I didn't know what. Prince Marshall Lee was a mystery. I didn't know what else to say. The prince just gazed into my eyes. _What are you thinking? Do you feel a connection? I'm sorry. But I don't. _Everything became all awkward again. "So," I said trying to make conversation. "You gotta ring?"

His expression became puzzle while mine stayed quite serious. "A what?" he asked completely confused.

"A ring. You know the one when the dude kneels on the ground and proposes to a woman". Marshall Lee chuckled.

"I'm sorry Fionna, but I do not buy 'rings' for the princesses I'm arranged to marry"

"Oh! So you're sayin' you don't have a ring?"

"Uh, weren't you listening?"

"Okay pretty boy, you're going all rude on me now?"

"Whoa, chill princess! You sure got a lot of anger in you"  
>"Ha. Ya think?"<p>

"What's gotten into you?"

"You think you can just waltz right in my palace without a ring!"

"I told you I…" I put my finger to his lips.

"Shhh! If I'm going to marry someone, I would want a ring on my finger! "

"Hold on a minute! What about the man, uh! Don't the dudes ever get a ring from the lady?"

"What? ". By this time, everyone was staring at us.

"Isn't the man getting married from the lady supposed to get a ring to?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?" _Oh uh. He was winning. What do I say! _

"Have you been watching your romantic movies? The man gives the ring FIRST, and then the woman gets the ring". That was the end of our little conversation. Marshall's face showed the sign of defeat. I smiled in victory and cake and over. She gave me a little smack on my arm then pulled me away. "We'll be right back," she told the prince. We stepped a few paces from him and cake started quietly shouting at me.

"Fi! What were you doing? Everyone was watching you guys! It's just a ring!" I laughed.

"Cake, I was just playing with him! I don't really care about the ring. Wait, but now that I think about it. I actually do want a ring"

"Snap out of it Fionna! Just don't start yelling at some random person in the middle of the ballroom again. EVER! ".

"Okay". Once cake left, I came back to the waiting prince.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Her? Oh that was just my best friend, Catherine. I call her cake though. She was yelling at me about the whole ring business". He laughed.

"Nah it's cool. You won that fair and square. It was fun"

"So, you gonna get me a ring?"

**************_AFTER THE PARTY_******************************

Around 1:30 in the middle of the night, everyone finally went home. The castle staff worked together to help clean up the mess. While I was walking up to my room, my parents called for me again. This time, when I walked into my parent's room, only my mom was there. "How was the ball Fionna?"

"Oh um, I had fun"  
>"What do you think of Marshall? Do you like him?"<p>

"Well, yeah"

"I told you so"  
>"But mom, he's a cool guy and all but, I don't really feel the connection between us"<p>

"Darling, don't be silly, you love him. Now run along".

I did as command. There was no use arguing with you parents. Like when you sleep too much, parents complain. You don't get enough sleep, parents complain. You eat too much, parents complain. You eat too little, parents complain. You're always in your room, parents complain. You always go out, parents complain. You can never win! Anyways, I sulked up to my room and changed into my bunny pajamas. I stared out my window looking over the land beyond the kingdom. One day, just one day. I'm going to see that place._ And meet the one I truly love._

**End of chapter. **

Yeah completion! I hope I fixed most of my grammar issues. I got some of these lines from my iPod so they don't belong to me. Anyways, I hope you like it. Keep those reviews coming in! The next update will probably be on Wednesday or earlier I hope! Love Ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**In My Heart**

Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews and stuff! I loved reading them (especially the long ones!). I already got over 7 reviews and I'm only writing the 3rd chapter! Anyways, this chapter is mostly about princess Fionna meeting another dude. Some character might change their clothes they usually wear because they're older (21 years). Have fun reading! Here's…

**Chapter 3: The Meeting between Kingdoms**

I remember the events that happened last night. The talking, laughing, dancing, and pranking. Every moment felt fun. I wish it would be something different though. Marshall just didn't give it to me. A feeling that couldn't be described unless you realized its happening to you. I wanted to feel loved. I know that I always say this but, it stays in my head. I cannot stop thinking about it since the wedding was is only in a few weeks. Tonight was another boring meeting between the princesses of the all the kingdoms in Ooo. This meeting is mostly about me and my marriage. _At least cake is coming with me._ I'm meeting Prince Marshall Lee there also. I laughed out loud as I realized the meeting was for princesses only. It's gonna be funny seeing a guy there. We were already riding in the royal carriage. Cake and I wore matching dresses. They were strapless with a cardigan covering our shoulders. The only difference was the color. Mine was again blue and cake's was orange. "So," said cake, "Why are we here again?"

"Something about my mom wanting to get people knowing of my marriage and junk like that". Cake and I chatted until it was time for our departure. Marshall was waiting for me outside. I sighed. It must have been really loud for cake to notice. "Stop being sad fi. Don't think about getting married to some dude. Just focus on now". I nodded a yes but still continued to stare at the waiting prince. When the driver of the carriage opened the door, cake stepped out in front of me. She turned around and said, "You go bond with your prince. I'm going to mess with some princesses". Without giving me time to protest, she ran away. She was a master of messing with princesses. Her favorite was lumpy space princess. My best friend can't stand how the prissy ones acted, so technically, this was revenge. She was weird, crazy, and sometimes bossy, but she's an awesome best friend. Once Marshall saw me, he waved hi and waited for me to come over to him. His appearance almost made me laugh out loud.

"Are you wearing the same thing as last night?"

"What? It's called saving the time to do laundry. At least I care!"

"You don't care Marshall. You're lazy"

"Ouch, princess Fionna. That hurts". He held his hand over his heart for dramatic effect. I gave him a playful shove and together, we entered the royal meeting room. I took my seat next to princess bubblegum. Marshall took his seat in front of mine. And cake? Well, she's busy trying to give LSP, what she calls, 1000 years of torture. It made me giggle as she tried to sneak towards her without getting caught. More princesses came trailing in though the grand door. Wild berry princess, hot dog princess, slime princess, raggedy princess, strong princess, and others who I really didn't know who were. Somewhere to my left, I hear LSP scream and cake's laughter in the background. _Looks like she succeeded_. LSP turned around completely pissed. "Who one of you did this to me!" The angry purple princess held her lumpy butt in pain. Cake pointed to the princess next to her and ran away towards her seat next to me. Watching, we saw LSP all her anger out on poor, old lady princess. Guards came in to try to get ahold of the crazy lumps. Cake and I nearly died from trying to keep people seeing our outburst. As soon as the last princess took her seat, the leader of the meeting, princess bubblegum, declared this meeting to order.

"Attention everyone! Thank you for joining us today for our meeting! We would like to let everyone know the important event that is coming up! Yes, that's right! Princess Fionna! Will you and Prince Marshall Lee let everyone know the big announcement!" Princess bubblegum sat back in her seat and the others murmured to each other. I heard they're clueless conversations about what the big announcement was supposed to be about. Me and Marshall stood up but I let Marshall do the talking. "Me and princess fionna are gonna get married in a few weeks…. We'll send you all the invitation… blah, blah, blah". Looks like Marshall was not the kind of guy to give surprising announcements. Once he was done, the crowd cheered and screamed. I saw cake tense up as engagement ring princess came up to her and started screaming, "Awe! They're engaged!" Cake controlled herself and responded back saying, "Oh my glob, I know! It's so adorable!" _Oh Cake._ My prince came over to me and started to say something. "Fionna, I know this whole arranged marriage is a little crazy, but, I like you a lot and I want to get to know you better". I cannot believe he just said that. I was surprised because he didn't seem like the type of guy to say lovey dubey stuff like that. I should at least try to bond with him before the marriage.

"Wow Marshall, that's really sweet. I would..."

A shrill scream outside cut me off. Followed by laughter and talking. _Who was that? _Marshall noticed my sudden distracted. "What's wrong?" He looked a little worried. I flashed him a smile but as I spoke I sounded rushed.

"Oh, uh. I need to get some fresh air. Be right back". He let go of my hands and I felt his eyes watching me from behind. I wouldn't blame him for staring. I mean who else, just makes up an excuse and runs away during a conversation. I don't care what he thought right now, I just care to see who was outside. Usually, at princess meetings, everyone, and I mean everyone, was inside. For the past 21 years of my princess life, I never heard anyone outside when the meeting was in order.

I walked out the grand entrance and looked around. No one was out here. I listened carefully again and this time, the noise returned. I rounded the corner and hid in the plants and bushes. My mother would kill me if she saw what I was doing. Ruining my clothes and not acting like a proper lady. Her exact words played in my head. _How many times will I tell you fionna! If you want to be a princess, you must act proper and not run around wild and crazy._ As for my part of the argument, I would respond nastily. _But what if I hate being a princess! What if I never liked acting proper like a weirdo! Mom, why can't you let me make my own decisions for once? _Thinking about it, I felt bad. I mean, my parents weren't trying to get me angry and frustrated.

I looked through the small openings the plants gave out. I kept walking until I found two pairs of feet. _Hello, who are you? _I peeked out from the plants and got a better view of the mysterious strangers. One was a… talking orange dog? That can stretch! What the hay! _I wish cake was a cat that can do that._ They looked like they were picking apples to someone. I heard them mention the name tree trunks and the word apple pie. Then I saw a tree laying on its side with smoke coming off from it. _That would explain the scream. _

The other one was different than the other. He had blonde hair and the same skin as mine. He wore a blue shirt and darker blue jeans. But, I couldn't see their faces. I moved around the bush causing it to rustle. They both turned around and I quickly shot down to the ground. _Please don't see me! _"Jake, did you hear something?"

"Hmm, hey! We know you're out there! Come out and show yourself". I couldn't resist the temptation to obey. You get used to people bossing you around If a royal person. Slowly, I stood up and made a choice to go back down, but they already saw me. At first, I kept my head down, not letting them see my face. But as an awkward silence passed, I let them see the one and only, princess Fionna. I felt my cheeks turn red to be caught red handed at spying on people.

Suddenly, I met the gaze of the boy. My heart skipped a beat and I stood there frozen. He was, perfect. Everything I ever wanted. Just one glance at him and I knew everything he was. The boy was exactly like me. My perfect match. He looked at me also with his mouth slightly, hanging open. "Hi," I whispered.

"Hey," he answered. His companion, probably his friend, spoke up. "I'm Jake. What's your name?"

"I'm princess fionna". I waited for the other boy to talk. When he didn't, Jake nudged is side. He blinked his eyes, and stuttered, "I'm Finn". He seemed nervous, which I found very cute. I returned him a smile and he flashed me one too. Our big teeth showing. Right there, at that very moment. I knew he was the one. The one I have been waiting for. The one, I can trust. The one, I will share everything with. The one, who will have fun with me. The one, who will hold my heart. The one I will love, forever. 

End of chapter.

Yay! I'm done! You guys reading this could probably tell I'm a fan of Finn and fionna. I had trouble writing this chapter. I would type something, read over it, then delete it because it was bad. After 5 more tries I finally got it right! Anyways, hope you like this chapter. Please send me some reviews and ratings! The next chapter would probably be up on Saturday. Monday the latest. I get distracted easily. Bye! Love ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**In My Heart**

Hello, people! Sorry! I would've updated sooner but I was busy…..nah I was too lazy. Warning, I might make the characters a little out of... character! Anyways, here's…..

**Chapter 4: A Small Diversion**

Even though I always craved for this thing to happen, I didn't want it right now. Those wishes I long hoped for them to come true, now I want them to disappear. I want to get away from Finn and Jake. But back to Marshall Lee, the man I'm supposed to marry. After a while I got up the courage to speak, but I just couldn't say anything that will hurt them. So instead I let my heart take over my body. I couldn't resist. I ran up to the boy but stopped halfway. _No, I can't. This is wrong. _Jake wasn't here anymore. I guess he left. Finn came up to me and held my hands. A tingling feeling flowed through my body. "Princess Fiona, are you alright?" His voice was filled with sympathy, like he cared for what I did.

"Finn, I can't help but feel… ugh, never mind"

"Fionna, tell me". I stared into those crystal blue eyes of his and saw his emotions just by looking. Wow, I'm amazed. I think he feels the same way. "I, I think I". _Speak! Say something! _I can't tell him I love him. I just met him. "When will I see you again?" Finn's voice was filled with excitement. I'm glad he decided to drop the subject. We both smiled brightly. I wanted to hear him say that. He wants to see me again! "Well, being a princess and all, I am a little busy"

"Well, being an adventurer, I'm busy too. But maybe I could spare some time to see you"

"An adventurer huh? Impressive"

"Yep, you may have heard, but me and my buddy Jake are one of the greatest heroes in all of Ooo!" I raised an eyebrow. Our completely awkward conversation became into a fun one.

"Never heard of you"

"w-what? Then you have not lived!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Have you ever been outside your kingdom?"

"No"

"You see, you need to go out and explore and adventure". Finn told me about his adventures with Jake. Battling monsters and defeating evil villains like the ice king.  
>"You sure do use your sword a lot," I mentioned. He took off his green pack and pulled out a bright sword. My mouth and eyes widened. "Awesome sword! I'm all about swords! Are you good with it?" I asked him. That was a stupid question; of course he was good at it! I mentally face palmed myself.<p>

"Good? I'm an expert!"

"Shocking, I am too"

"No way. You're a princess! You possibly can't know how to handle a sword"

"Just because I'm an elegant, fancy princess doesn't mean I can be tough"

"Prove it"

"Okay. I will. Meet me back at my castle in my kingdom at 7"

"Morning or night?"

"Morning"

"Okay you're on!"

"Yes Finn. Let the battle begin". My face became serious but I couldn't help but put on a big, toothy grin. I played that well kind. I almost blurted out my undying love for that boy. As I walked back inside the meeting room, I heard Jake come out from a bush. I knew he was hiding. "Dude, she was totally hitting on you," I heard Finns dog friend say. I laughed but quietly so they can't hear me. I had mixed emotions today. Love, anger, fun, excitement. But I know tomorrow was going to be the best day ever!

Once I entered the meeting room, all the princesses were gone. That is everyone except Marshall and Cake. Cake ran up to me. "Girl, where have you been?"

"Oh my glob cake, you will not believe what just happened. I..." I shut my mouth. I just realized Marshall was standing right in front of me. "Cake, I'll tell you later". Cake left to go wait inside the carriage. I was gonna meet her there when I was finished talking to Marshall. "Hi, Marshall! How's a going?" I said nervously. "Well, it's going great actually. Besides you missing everything"

"Oh yeah about that?"

"No fi, it's okay. Come on. It's getting late". Prince Marshall Lee walked me to the carriage. He held open the door and I slipped in. "wow, I didn't know you were such a gentlemen," I joked.

"It seems like you don't know a lot about me. I'll see you tomorrow". I waved 'bye' out the window. Tomorrow? I guess he was having dinner with us. Once we were far away from the castle, I turned to cake. "Cake," I said to her. She nodded her head a bunch of times before I continued to talk. "The most awesomest thing has just happened to me". We talked the whole carriage ride home, me and cake shrieked like little girly girls. But I didn't care how I looked like right now. Boyish or girlish, I was super, super happy!

The Next Day

Dressed in a dress, I walk downstairs for breakfast. I'm meeting Finn today at 7. The clock read 6:01. That's enough time to get ready. As I round the corner, I see people. And by people I mean Prince Marshall, Cake, and my parents. I stare straight at Marshall.  
>"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't gonna be here till dinner," I said real fast. My heart beat quickened. <em>My plans were ruined unless…cake! She can create diversion. <em>"No, I meant breakfast. I set a picnic outside just for you and me," replied Marshall.

"Just you and me?"

"That's what I said didn't I"

"Yeah. Right"

"Well, come on". Marshall stood up and I linked arms with him. He felt me flinch.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

I shot cake a wide eyed look. She understood me. I did a silent sigh of relief. Good. A long time ago, we made up a series of shots and glances just in case we were in trouble. The one I gave her meant diversion. She was going to distract Marshall when I have to leave. I watched as cake sneaked her way to the backyard. Now, I looked at Marshall. He was smiling widely.

Once outside, I saw the magical picnic my prince was talking about. I can't believe he put so much time just making this. "Wow," I said speechless. He chuckled and we sat down on opposite sides of the blanket. I felt bad for leaving Marshall. I mean, I had a small tournament to go to anyways. That doesn't necessarily mean I'm cheating on him, right? This was an arranged marriage we're going through. On our plate lay stacks of chocolate chip waffles drenched (kinda) in syrup. My mouth was watering at the sight. I realized I haven't eaten since lunch. Not even, last night, at the meeting.

"Looks like some ones hungry," said Marshall. We continued eating breakfast. I found out Marshall can play the bass, sings real good, has a poodle, favorite color red, likes scaring people, and came from a family of vampires but never got changed. That last one explains a lot. His skin looked more grayish then last time I met him and his teeth was a little pointy. He said that was just a phase. I nervously checked my watch. _Its almost 7! And I'm supposed to meet Finn! Where the heck is cake! _ I secretly checked behind Marshall while he talked. Being the bush I saw cake. I smiled and she gave me thumbs up. I winked at her. That was the signal. Soon, I watched her run farther from us and I heard a loud scream followed by a help! Marshall stood up and I clumsily got up too. "What was that?" he asked.

"Um, someone needs help! You should see who it is and help them!"

"You sure someone needs help? Sound like someone just screamed randomly"

"I don't think so, someone needs saving! Being….. Cool and all Marshall you should help them! Whoever they are!"

"Okay, stay here okay?"

"Yeah, yeah! Now go!" I gently pushed him on his way and I waited until he disappeared behind the bushes. _Please, let me have enough time! _I quickly went over to my secret spot in the backyard. Under the orchard tree is a box buried under the dirt. I used my clean little hands to dig it up. We I pulled it out, my hands and knees were filthy. I opened the small treasure box. Carefully, I pulled out the crystal, pink, retractable sword. I remember when I bought this at the town market from that old wizard. She seemed nice. The box returned underground and I ran as fast as I could to meet Finn behind my castle. The more I think about it; maybe we shouldn't have this fight behind my castle. When I get there, I'm going to tell Finn we have to battle somewhere else. Somewhere where no one can find out what we are doing. Especially not Marshall.

**End of chapter**

There you guys go, chapter 4. Hope this chapter wasn't that bad or too short. or long? i personally like long chapters. i am not a big fan of short chapters so if this chapter was too short, im sorry. I haven't been thinking clearly lately. Thanks for reading! Chapter 5 will be up soon! Review! Love Ya


	5. Chapter 5

**In My Heart**

Okay you guys... I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating in the past few months. 5 to be exact. Truth is, I got bored of this story. Yupp. BUTT! I started to read this story again and I got excited and decided to finally update! YAAY! Haha. Is anyone still reading this story? Please review and junk! Kk:) Now here's...

**Chapter 5: Separate Picnic Adventures**

Fionna's POV:

I only ran halfway across the field when I stopped and looked back. I sighed. I felt guilty for leaving Marshall. But if I went back, I would feel guilty by ditching Finn. I just don't get it. I have 2 boys. Or 'men', if that word fits them better, that I'm absolutely sure I have feelings for. I just haven't decided what.

Marshall was still occupied with cake. I'll just be quick. I ran further and soon came to a stop when I heard a familiar voice.

"Jake! I'm serious!"

"No man. You need this!"

"Dude! I look stupid!"

"Finn buddy. I promise you this will help you get the ladies!" I peeked over the wall covering me from their sight and nearly fell down laughing. Well, nearly was a lie. I did fall down laughing. I lay on the grass roaring with laughter clutching my stomach while Finn stood there with a tomato face.

"h-hey fionna," he stuttered. Through the corner of his eye I saw him punch Jake and shoved all his stuff in his face.

"Sorry dude!" Jake whispered back harshly. He then ran away to leave Finn and me to do our business. I was still laughing.

"Fionna!" Finn screamed.

"Uh? Oh yeah. Haha. Sorry dude but did you just see what you were wearing?" I said still giggling while he helped me up. Such_ a gentleman._

"Hey! Jake told me to!" Finn protested.

"Finn. Jake made you dress up like you were in a motorcycle gang in a circus act" I said in the most serious face ever but still allowing a smile to creep up on my face.

"What's so wrong with that?"

"You look nothing like that! That's why it made me laugh so much! You looked weird!" I said. I laugh at a lot of thing. Even the stupidest things.

"I thought I looked pretty cool," Finn replied.

"Whatever dude. Let's just get this battle over with" I said dusting off my dress. We we're both smiling like idiots.

"Battle?" _You seriously forgot why we were here in the first place?_

"Sword fight yo!" I yelled as I drew my crystal sword and went into battle position. Finn stood still for half a second processing what was going on, then drew his sword much more dramatically by doing a flip. I rolled my eyes. _Show off._

"Are you ready princess?" he asked mockingly.

"Finn. You have no idea what hit you".

"GO!" With that we charged with the most epic sword fight known in the land of Ooo.

Marshall's POV:

_Man, Fionna was so persistent_. I ran toward the scream getting closer each time. Fionna seemed panicked when the scream was first heard. It's like she wanted to get rid of me._ Is something wrong? Am I doing something wrong? Nah Marshall. Everything's fine. Soon, she'll be completely in love with you._

The screaming grew louder when I neared the corner. I saw a figure sitting in the tree. I turned the corner and examined the tree. I looked lazily around it but stopped when I saw something move away from the tree. Something disappeared from the tree. _Hehe, I said tree a lot._

"What duh?". Confused. That's what I looked like. I taught I saw Cake up there. I know it was her. My eyes never lie. I'm Prince Marshall Lee for crying out loud. She thinks she can hide from me. I smirked.

"Cake! I know that was you!" I called out. I never expected her to answer. No one ever does when their hiding. But to my surprised, Cake popped out from behind the tree and flashed me the biggest smile. _Fake._

"Hey Marshall," she said awkwardly, shuffling her feet. She looked suspicious.

"Hey cake," I said mimicking her. "Was that you screaming?"

"Screaming? What screaming?" she asked in the most clueless voice. _Lying._ _Okay, so I see how it is. _We stood there in awkward silence than I decided to speak.

"Cake, Cake, Cake. Sweet, old, innocent Cake". I advanced towards her shaking my head. "Do you know who I am?"

"Marshall quit it. Just get to the point already" cake harshly answered, crossing her arms but still shuffling her feet.

"Silly Cake. You know I don't like being rushed. Now, tell me. Do you know who I am?" We were now face to face. Me towering over her while she stared up at me. I could see she was scared in her eyes but she did a pretty good job not showing it.

"Marshall Lee. I know exactly who you are". My smirk grew.

"Then say it. Out loud. Say it," I replied jokingly. She raised an eyebrow then playfully shoved my arm. I chuckled.

"Then, you must know that. I know when someone's lying. And you Cake are lying to me," I said much more dramatically serious.

"I don't kn..."

"Save it. I'm leaving". _I don't have time for your games. This morning was dedicated to hanging with my future wife._

I turned around and walked back to the picnic. What will Fionna say? It's like she actually planned this to happen to distract me from her other plans. She'll never do that. Princess Fionna is probably one of the most AWESOMEST person I've ever met. I think I love her. But it's too soon to love.

I was carried away from my thoughts when I saw Cake in front of me. Holding my bass. Wow, she works fast. And to think. I only left her a few seconds ago.

"How'd you get that?!" I yelled completely surprised. She examined the instrument and twirled her hair all dramatically. _Dramatically. Another word I use to much._

"Wouldn't you like to know sweet cheeks". Her response made me raise an eyebrow.

"Seriously? Sweet cheeks? Put it back before you break it"

"No"

"What did you say?"

"I refuse to give it back"

"What? Why?!" _What kind of game are you playing now?!_

"Catch me if you can!" She ran towards the town with the bass. MY bass. I needed that back. Music was my passion and that bass is all I've got. I hesitantly looked towards our picnic area. I'm sure Fionna won't mind if I'm gone a little longer. I ran toward cake.

"CAKE! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

_Poor Marshall. If only he knew._

End of chapter

Completed chapter. Was it short? Well, I know it wasn't long but just an experiment to see if this story still has fans. Thanks guys for the reviews! Oh and to make things clear, Fire Princess will enter this story soon! Cuz it just makes sense since she and Finn is all Lovey dubey but NO SPOILING! Haha, review! Story still in progress. Love ya:)


End file.
